


Played

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She totally played you, didn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Played

**Author's Note:**

> For del_writes 2008 Fandom Stocking.

"You're here late, kid." Morgan tossed his jacket on his chair and headed to the break room for coffee. He continued, calling out over his shoulder as he scrounged for something to eat as well, "I thought Hotch told us to clear out for the weekend while we had the chance."

"I wanted to go over the profile we sent to the Denver PD for the Bennett case. Something is missing, so I went back over all of the case files--"

"All of the case files? Don't you already have them memorized?" Morgan asked, returning with his coffee and a doughnut left over from that morning.

"Yes, well. I thought I did." Spenser dug through the files covering his desk, pulling out a thin file that lay near the bottom. "However, I found this while I was reviewing everything. It wasn't a part of the files I read last week. And I think it changes everything."

"Then tell Hotch on Monday and we'll rework the profile then." Morgan continued quickly, before Reid could retort. "The unsub has a very strict schedule of killing only on the new moon, which is still two and a half weeks away. And he hasn't shown any signs of escalating. I don't think having a weekend off is going to hurt anything."

"Then why are you in here?" Reid asked, leaning back in his chair. "I though you had a date tonight."

"Yeah. Then my date 'ran into'--" he made airquotes as he spoke, "her ex-boyfriend. And decided he was more interesting than me."

"And you think that she set you up and used you to try to make him jealous and get him back." Reid supplied with a frown.

Morgan shook his head, then sighed. "She did suggest the restaurant we went to. But surely she didn't--"

Spenser couldn't help but grin as Morgan ran his hand down his face. "She totally played you, didn't she?"

"Shut up, kid."


End file.
